


I can't help falling in love with you

by grantvire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantvire/pseuds/grantvire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupins POV from finding Sirius in prisoner of Azkaban</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't help falling in love with you

It was the day Remus saw his name on the marauder's map, he hadn’t understood, there was no way he could be there, there was no way, he was a traitor! A good for nothing lying traitor! But he wasn’t, because there was another name on the map wasn't there? A name that made Remus’ blood boil, that made him drop the map ‘Peter Pettigrew.’ He let in a deep gasp, if Peter was here then that meant he wasn't dead which meant that Sirius wasn’t a traitor, that he was wrong? Oh God he’d never been so glad to be wrong. Suddenly all his emotions that he’d kept locked up, hidden away came pouring back, there were so many he couldn’t make out what was what, however one emotion he could tell, love, fuck he felt silly even thinking that but it was there, his feelings for Sirius had not gone away after all these years, not at all. Without even thinking he pushed away his chair. He had to find Sirius, he was in danger here. He knew he could get in trouble for not telling anyone but God he had to find him.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_but I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay_

_would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

__

He ran, God did he run, he had to get there before it was too late, following the map he found himself outside the Whomping Willow, he knew too well how to get in, quickly he pressed the knot and slipped in, traveling across the well known route, slowly he reached the door, hearing the voices of Harry, Ron, Hermione but more importantly Sirius. Without thinking he burst open the door, he wasn't to sure on what happened next, it was all a bit of a blur as all he could think of was Sirius, all he knew was when Snape came in that he wouldn’t get the happy ever after, but he’d try, he needed too, he’d do anything for Sirius, anything.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_some things are meant to be_

_take my hand, take my whole life too_

_for I can't help falling in love with you_

__

He hadn’t expected what happened next, he should of, of course he should of, he never drank the potion, but still. He hadn’t even thought about it, he felt the pain rip through his body, without realising who it was he fought against some dog, snarling and growling until it got distracted he made a run for it, the partially human bit in his mind knew he couldn’t stay there, he had to leave, so he ran.

It wasn’t until later on he heard about Sirius, he’d been captured, while he had escape they didn’t know his story, he’d never be truly free, and that hurt him more then he thought possible, that and the fact that they’d never truly get to be together. He couldn’t deal with it, that was one of the reasons he had to leave Hogwarts, he couldn’t be reminded of how it was when they were younger, he didn’t tell anyone that reason though, all though he was sure Albus suspected. Slowly he put his final items in his trunk.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_some things are meant to be_

_take my hand, take my whole life too_

_for I can't help falling in love with you_

_for I can't help falling in love with you._


End file.
